


Votre attention, s'il vous plait

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin adress, G-ERTI - Freeform, Humour, Lemon, Translated, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Un message habituel aux passagers depuis le poste de pilotage, si vous devriez vous retrouver à choisir MJN air.





	Votre attention, s'il vous plait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctarineSparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Attention Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280299) by [OctarineSparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/pseuds/OctarineSparks). 



Bienvenue à MJN air. Nous vous souhaitons un vol intéressant. Plaisir facultatif.

Merci de ne pas, sous aucun prétexte, maltraiter les citrons que vous pourriez trouver. Ils sont EN JEU. C'est carrément sacré pour nous.

Dans le cas improbable du déclenchement d'un incendie ou de présence de fumée dans la cabine, paniquer n'est pas que seulement déconseillé, mais fortement mal vu. Si vous avez besoin de réconfort, puis-je diriger votre attention vers le front du capitaine, où vous y trouverez adorablement écrit au rouge à lèvres 'LE CAPITAINE'.

Vous n'êtes pas tenu de prêter attention à aucun des membres de l'équipage s'adressant à vous depuis la cabine, que vous entendrez. Surtout les messages passés prononcés avec un accent français douteux.

Dans le cas d'un atterrissage forcé dans la mer ou n'importe quel milieu liquide, vos gilets de sauvetage sont situés sous vos sièges. Vous ressembleriez à un gros fruit si vous deviez les enfiler, mais au moins vous flotteriez. Regardez sur l'aile pour trouver le copilote, qui essaiera d'éviter toute hypothermie, qui s'avère dans la plupart des cas mortel.

PAS DE LOUTRES DANS LE POSTE DE PILOTAGE.

N'importe qui surpris à hurler bruyamment à propos de la couleur d'un avion passant à l'extérieur, sera sorti de force du nôtre. Pas d'exception, pas de parachute non plus.

Auriez vous besoin d'un menu alternatif à ceux proposés, vous seriez redirigé vers notre steward, dont la vue du plat spécial 'riz surprise' cuisiné par lui-même vous fera vite changer d'avis.

Sous aucune circonstance l'équipage de bord ne doit être appelé ; Marty, Dougie, ou encore Ca. Arthur, néanmoins va répondre à n'importe quelle appellation. Même si vous ne le voulez pas.

Si la lune frappe votre regard pendant notre vol, ne soyez pas surpris ; c'est simplement un bonus.

Toute bouteille de Talisker sera confisquée, déguisée et sans délai revendue.

Dans le cas ou vous seriez une femme pilote, nous vous demandons d'éviter le capitaine. Certainement qu'il vous évitera également.

Dans l'éventualité d'un impact d'oiseau dans un des réacteurs, le capitaine a le CONTROLE. Je répète : IL A LE CONTROLE. LE CAPITAINE, IL L'A VRAIMENT.

Tout objet botanique, nutritif, ou autre objet divers devra être retourné au copilote, qui a un buisness à tenir.

Et un message, de notre sponsor.

 

DEMENAGEMENTS ICARUS. Aucun travail n'est trop insignifiant, certains trop imposants. Vous êtes libre de laisser un pourboire à votre conducteur.

 

Si quelqu'un dit votre nom, il est nécessaire que vous répondiez par le mot 'fizz'. Juste après avoir entendu 'fizz', répondez rapidement 'buzz', et 'buzz' devrait atteindre vos oreilles, il est impératif que vous exclamiez 'Av a banana' ! Merci d'employer la correcte intonation. Cette règle est sans exception.

Si à n'importe quel moment vous êtes inquiétés à propos du nombre de personnages Disney incrustés dans la conversation, pas de panique.   
C'est juste un code, et il n'y a aucun danger menaçant votre personne.

CRIEZ SI VOUS VOULEZ ALLER ENCORE PLUS VITE

Tout bagage à main doit être emporté avec vous lors de votre départ, sauf les bombes, lesquelles vous ne devriez pas avoir sur vous de toute manière.

Nous espérons que vous avez écouté l'aéroport.

Nous vous remercions pour avoir choisi MJN Air.


End file.
